dawnconnectfandomcom-20200215-history
Aronii
“Timeless beauties from another age, don’t sail to Aron Isle my son. Better you trade with the Wanderers, or the Baronships of Marlentiour. Better that, rather than enter their world. For what are they but Gods? Gods right here on Zenith.” The Aronii, '''commonly referred to as: '''The Amazons, '''are an immortal race of superpowered sentient‘s native to Northern Zenith. They were made this way by the God: Votovo in; '''The Blessing. The vast majority, roughly 95% of the population were human and citizens of the Kingdom of Aronii in their mortal life, though there were some Wanderer humans, Centaurs and Kami present for the blessing too. Due to the mass deaths of the men of Aron in the war preceding the blessing, 83% of the Immortals are female, though this percentage is lowering slowly over time. Most of the 1000 strong population live on the Island of Aron, though many adventure out into the greater world, seeking fortune or adventure. The Kingdom of Aronii The Kingdom of Aronii ruled The Stanapoulos Archipelago for hundreds of years. Over the last century of its reign though tensions began to rise between: The Kingdom, It’s allies, The Wanderers, '''and The River Empire. Tensions finally came to a head and the Wanderers called '''The Great Summoning: '''calling all Men of Aronii to fight. The King of Aron sent calls across his kingdom and the world for men to come and finally fight the Emperor that called all of humanity his subjects. A huge army of humans and Centaurs invaded the lands of the River Empire and at the Battle of Orlou, they were routed and destroyed by the forces of the River Emperor. Even King Frederick II of Aron himself was slain. At that point to protect the Aronii from the River Empire, The God Votovo flooded the Stanopoulos Peninsular, turning it into an archipelago. But this still was not enough. The Blessing When Adolf IV forsake Votovo in favour of Ziekten, and swore his family would invade The Isle of Aron, Votovo decided on a final protection. Using his own blood plus '''Cryo Crystals, he conducted a potion that blessed the survivors on Aron Isle with immortality and powers beyond that of any mortal. It took the Aronii many years to realise their powers, but when they did they became more than just citizens of a kingdom; they became The Amazons. Blessed with endless life, super strength, ability to learn much greater volumes of knowledge and speed and agility far beyond that of mortals. There was only one catch. There must be only 1000 Amazons at all times. They can reproduce, but only with each other and only when the death of another Amazon has freed up an eternal space. All Amazons continuing aging until around their mid-late 20s when the aging process is seen as illness by the magic in their bodies and cured. Those aged over this age at the Blessing did not grow younger but remained the age they were. This being the case young Aronii are a rarity and often mark a sad death when they are born. Notable Amazons * Queen Leurissa Sparthen - Widow of The Old King Frederick and current ruler of The Isle of Aron. * Princess Argonan Sparthen - Only surviving child of Frederick and Leurissa. Heir to the throne. * Captain Marion Quentos - High Captain of Aron’s Protective Forces. * Kamire Teshri - A mysterious powerful dark Sorceress. Currently in Nadir. * Lerani Iropoulos - A ranger and Druid. Currently in the lands of the Kami. * Andreos Iropoulos - A notable swordswoman and adventurer. Currently fighting at The Great Fort. * Halina Smith - Castle Smith, widely considered one of the greatest in the world. * Suikvos Emery - An Amazon with a love of exploration. Currently on Nadir With the Atlanteans. * Kersetti Phazral - An Ardu Amazon. Currently serving her native empire. Category:Race Category:Faction Category:Amazon